Shattered Glass
by HashtagJustMonika
Summary: Tom Riddle's diary was never found by Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley, It actually came into contact with someone far more gifted and powerful. The day Tom Riddle met Carrie White is a day he will never forget as she opened his eyes to new possibilities that will finally help him achieve the goals his lesser half is failing to accomplish. [Rated M for the Prom Scene]
1. Prologue

**A/N: First I want to apologize for making you all wait a year for an update. This entire year has been a fucking dumpster fire and I didn't realize until about a couple weeks ago how longs it's been since I posted the first chapter of this story so I'm so very sorry:).**

**A/N 2: Originally this was going to be the first chapter as the first part story would cover Carrie's world before jumping into Tom's however the more I thought about, the more I realized that it would be difficult with the type of story that I want to write as both Tom and Carrie are the main characters/protagonists which makes Tom being stuck in the diary more difficult to write around. So after this prologue of Tom and Carrie's first meeting, Chapter 1 will become the prom scene, after Carrie has already freed Tom fro the diary and then Chapter 2 will pick up right after Tom and Carrie leave the prom and head back to her house.**

**A/N 3: I hope you all enjoy this new story i'm going to be posting. Ever since I discovered stories that put Tom Riddle and Carrie White together I have always wanted to write one of my own. This story will start out in Carrie's world (The Prom Scene and it's aftermath) before jumping into Harry Potter's world around the time of Deathly Hollows. This story takes place in the late 1990s. I also wanted to point out Tom is 16 and Carrie is 17 and yes they will end up together.**

**A/N 4: Diary Dialouge will be in Bold**

* * *

_Because Hell, Hell is for children, And you know that their little lives can become such a mess, Hell, hell is for children, And you shouldn't have to pay for your love, With your bones and your flesh ~ Pat Benatar_

**Prologue**

**[Carrie]**

Pain, agony, isolation. These were words that Carrie White had become accustomed to throughout the miserable seventeen years that she lived on this earth. Carrie had never known love nor affection as no one had ever shown them to her especially her mother which left her in a confused state of whether she loved her mother or hated her guts. Sitting on the floor trapped in her mother's "Prayer Closet" Carrie locks eyes with the statue of Jesus that she is supposed to be begging for forgiveness too for receiving her period. Bitterness filled Carrie's mind at the memory of how her mother never warned about getting her period. She thought she was dying and then having to deal with what those girls did to her. With a flash of anger, Carie reaches out with her left leg and kicked the book-shelf her mother put in the closet containing multiple bibles. To her shock, one of the books fell down. Terrified of her mother finding out that she damaged one of her books, Carrie grabbed the book and tried to put it back when she heard footsteps approaching the closet. In an act of terror, Carrie slipped the book into her backpack and immediately zipped it shut just as the door opened revealing her mother wearing a blank look on her face.

"Have you seen the error of your sinful ways Carrie?" Margret White asked her daughter as she stared down at her as fear and hatred filled Carrie's body. It was then that that feeling filled Carrie's body again. An untamed wildness that coursed through her body begging to be released and leave destruction in its wake. But most of all she felt power, and that terrified her. An all-consuming power that threatened to devour her, and yet she found herself drawn to that power wanting desperately to know what secrets it held, why things seemed to happen around, her, things that she could not explain. Trying to ignore that feeling filling inside of her, Carrie knelt before her mother.

"I have prayed for forgiveness mama for my sinful ways and I made a vow to never fall to temptation again" Carrie easily lied through her teeth as her mother smiled down at her.

"I am glad to hear it Carrie" her mother says retaining her smile, "You may rise" she says as Carrie lifts her head faking a look of hesitation. A second later she rises to her feet and after thanking her mother for knowing what's best for her, Carrie makes her way up to her room and closes the door before quickly unzipping her bag and pulling out the book to inspect it for damage. To her surprise, the book appeared highly different to the other books Carrie knew usually housed that shelf. Running a hand over the book she found that the book's cover was made of nicely made leather. Turning the book over she finds a name embroidered on the back. Tom M. Riddle. Curiously she opens the book and begins flipping through it finding absolutely nothing. Confusion filled Carrie as to why the book was blank before realizing that this book must be a diary. Realizing what the purpose of the book is now, a new thought enters her mind.

"Why does mama have someone else's diary?" she thinks to herself as she runs her right hand over the name on the back, "And just who are you Tom Riddle and what connection do you have to mama?" she questions the diary within her mind. Shaking her head, banishing the curious questions from her mind for now, Carrie decides to grab a pen and begin writing. Hesitation fills her as she questions whether she should be using this diary or not, however, the knowledge that this diary is not the property of her mother she lowers the pen to the page and begins to write.

...

**March 27th, 1997**

**Dear Diary, my name is Carrie White and my life is a living nightmare...day in and day out I'm tormented by those around me for no reason. My classmate's emotionally and psychologically abuse me on a daily basis and then when I get home my mother physically and psychologically abuses me as well. It's not right that I am being treated like this when I have done nothing to deserve this suffering. Every day I feel the fury and the hatred filling my body and it scares me because of how much I want to make them hurt! I want them to feel the same pain they make me feel every day. Every time they inflict pain upon me that feeling surges through me again. That untamed wildness that courses through my body begging to be released and leave nothing but destruction in its wake. But most of all I feel...power, a power that terrifies me. ****An all-consuming power that threatens to devour me whole, and yet I find myself drawn to that power wanting desperately to know what secrets it holds, why things seemed to happen around, me, things that I can not explain. like the time when I was little and flaming meteors fell from the sky and crashed into the house shortly before my mother beat her for speaking to the neighbors as Mama deemed them, sinners, for letting their "harlot daughter expose her breasts by wearing a bikini", her words not mine. Mama is seriously religious, to the point where she didn't even explain my period and then beat me and locked me in her prayer closet for receiving mine, something all women get! Why...why is it that everywhere I go, everyone is determined to make my life hell?**

...

Putting down her pen, Carrie stared down at what she had just written, feeling slightly better having gotten all that out. Her slight relief was short-lived as all of the words that she had just written vanished right before her eyes. Immediately she began rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, she was awake and everything she just wrote had just disappeared. However what happened next completely shocked her to her core. New words appeared on the page. Words she knew she did not write.

...

**It's because they don't understand you and most muggles tend to hate and fear what they cannot understand.**

* * *

**[Tom]**

Isolation was a word Tom Riddle has been getting quite acquainted with due to the fact that he's been trapped in a diary for who knows how long now. The days just bleed into one another now. If he's being honest with himself, this was probably the biggest mistake he has ever made. If he just paid better attention to the ritual then he would know that he wasn't just breaking off a tiny piece of his soul, he was splitting it in two and at the same time decreasing his own sanity. Being trapped in this diary gave him a lot of time to reflect on all his memories and access things he had either not seen before or did not remember. Like paying close attention to off the details of the ritual to make a Horcrux and understanding the consequences. One thing Tom learned after all these years, was that most forms of dark magic had their consequences and he was now paying for it, trapped within his own diary, isolated from the rest of the world, with no human interaction whatsoever.

Tom had to chuckle at the irony at that. There was a point in his life when he wanted nothing to do with humanity. Tom had never known love nor affection as no one had ever shown them to him as his mother died in childbirth and was left to be raised in a putrid orphanage. He hated the human race. Whether magical or muggle they were all in his opinion a complete right off of a species. None of them made any impact on his life whether it be the braindead children he was forced to live with at the orphanage or the inbred purebloods who looked down upon him his first few years at Hogwarts. In Tom's eyes, all of them were nothing but cheap caricatures of how real humans should act. But that's the thing. Real humans did act like that. They were judgemental, rude, idiotic, and completely a waste of his time. They looked down from their ivory towers and judged those they deemed not like them. Honestly, he hated it. Neither the filthy muggles nor the spoiled purebloods recognized him for how truly above them he was. He had to make them see it when in fact they should have seen it from the very beginning. The moment he stepped foot into Hogwarts they should have recognized him as an equal, not treated him like a filthy mudblood.

Once again feeling his anger flare-up, Tom did the one thing that always seemed to calm him down. Burn everything around him to ashes and build a new. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he has done this to his mindscape so far. Well aware of his decline in sanity but choosing to deny the fact, Tom simply ignores this thought and focuses on rebuilding his mindscape once again. Once that is complete he finds himself in The Slytherin common room as usual. The one place he felt most comfortable as it was the place where he reigned supreme once he got all of the self-centered brats to fall in line and respect him like they should have been doing from the beginning. Once they learned of his ancestry, how he was the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin and the last Parselmouth, they all changed their tune quite fast. It both amazed and disappointed him how alike wizards and muggles were. The only difference being that one could do magic and the other couldn't. The moment he found this fact out was the moment he became disillusioned with life itself. The magical world, just like the muggle one was gray and devoid of any color. There was no difference. Maybe that was why he decided that he would change things, make them better. Make the magical world what he imagined it would be and now he had no idea if he even accomplished that or not.

Instability and boredom were a dreadful mix and Tom was stuck with both, plus the fact that he was starved of some kind of human interaction, though he loathed to admit it. Sure he could bring up his memories of past interactions with classmates or professors, or god forbid the other children in the orphanage. But all of those memories were just that...memories. All of them said the same things every time like a recording, no matter if he changed his words or began speaking in a different tongue, they remained even more lifeless than their real world counterparts. At this point, Tom was tired, tired of the monotonous eternity he subjected himself to. He was starting to not care anymore whether or not if his original soul had succeeded. Why should he care when he's trapped in here, never to be freed, never to have contact with the real world again. Then everything changed. Tom suddenly felt a foreign magic, different than his own. Only taking a second to realize what was happening, words, sentences began to appear in his mind.

...

**March 27th, 1997**

**Dear Diary, my name is Carrie White and my life is a living nightmare...**

...

Someone was writing in his diary. He couldn't help the minuscule bit of hope that sprang up in his chest at the thought he may know what was happening with his original soul or the thought that with someone writing in his diary, he could regain a body again and be back in the real world. With a wicked smile, he paid close attention to each word as it was etched in, taking quick notice of the life of the girl who was writing to him. He purposely ignored the date she had written down wanting to not dwell on the fact that he had been trapped for nearly sixty years, when he finally had a chance to escape.

He listened as the girl described her horrid life to him. How her classmates at school treat her, her religious fanatic of a mother. It confused him at first but when she began explaining the feeling of her magic he finally understood. This girl had no idea she was a witch, she was trapped in a muggle school and was kept in the dark of her powers. Anger filled him immediately because he knew this feeling. This feeling of being abandoned and wondering why he could do the things he could yet no one else could. Knowing that you were special and not being recognized for it. Swallowing that anger, he continued to listen to the girl he now knew as Carrie's story.

...

**like the time when I was little and flaming meteors fell from the sky and crashed into the house shortly before my mother beat her for speaking to the neighbors as Mama deemed them, sinners, for letting their "harlot daughter expose her breasts by wearing a bikini", her words not mine. Mama is seriously religious, to the point where she didn't even explain my period and then beat me and locked me in her prayer closet for receiving mine, something all women get!**

...

Never in his life had Tom Marvolo Riddle been struck dumbfounded.

"She summoned flaming meteors out of the sky?" he thought to himself completely shocked before shaking his head in aw. Reaching out with what magic he had left he could feel raw, untamed power coursing through this girl, this Carrie. He realized that she had a lot of power within her, power that she did not know how to control or master, power that if he played his cards right, he could nurture and use for his own will. After all, Tom always wanted to be a teacher. Focusing on the next line, Tom paid close attention to the lunacy of the girl's mother. Tom always hated religion. It was just another outlet to discriminate and feel moral superiority when in fact you were a two-faced lying, judgemental piece of human waste that didn't deserve to even breathe. Banishing his rising anger, Tom prepared what he would say back to the girl, wondering what her reaction would be to a diary talking back. Deciding on what to say he spoke back to her.

"It's because they don't understand you and most muggles tend to hate and fear what they cannot understand" he replied to her as he felt her shock and surprise. She must have stared at the diary for a bit trying to convince herself that she was seeing things because a good few minutes late she was finally writing again.

"**What do you know of my life and what the hell is a muggle?" **the wors appeared in his head.

"Non-magic folk" he began, "Your mother has kept a big secret from you Carrie, your a witch" Tom replied to her as he felt her shock before indignation, but before she could write back he continued, "And I know of your pain because I experienced a similar life to yours" he added as he felt her calm down.

"**What do you mean, i'm a witch?" **she writes back as begins to explain things to her. After he is done she writes again.

"**Well that explains a lot actually**" she replies before he can feel her curiosity growing again, "**My name is Carrie White, now who are you and how do you know all of this?**" she adds as Tom smirks. She's a smart one, wanting to know who she's dealing with. He immediately replies back.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, it's been a while since I had someone to talk to, my name is Tom Riddle and I am a wizard meaning that I am magic like you" he replies back as he feels her begin to write again as he feels slight recognition from her.

"**Okay and is magic the reason that you're trapped in this diary?**" she writes, "**Also, how did Mama come into possession of this diary?**" she asks as he replies instantly.

"Yes a spell backfired on me and I ended up trapped in here for the past fifty-five or so years". After a confusing look crosses his face, he then adds, "I have never met a woman with the last name White, so I have no idea how your mother came into possession of my diary". Just then a memory of Abraxas Malfoy mentioning his father working on some deal with a pureblood family over in the states with the last name White springs to mind. Could they be the same? Deciding to store that memory away for later, Tom continues conversing with Carrie answering any question that she has and upon learning her age explaining most of what should have happened right now. How she should have received an invitation to the American equivalent of Hogwarts, received a wand, and began to learn how to control the magic that flows through her. Feeling her anger, he smirked. She would be too easy to manipulate and when the time was right, he would drain her of her life force and regain a body.

"Oh yes, this plan is coming along nicely" he thought to himself completely unaware of the feelings he would grow for Carrie, nor the true power she held, that would allow her to free him from the diary, make him a body and lose nothing of herself. Feeling proud of his new plan, Tome spoke again.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?".

"**Yes**" she replies, "**I have an ability, one that i've kept hidden from everyone else, even Mama has no idea and I just want to know if this is something normal for people like us?**" she asks as a look of curiosity graces Tom's face.

"And what is this ability" he asks not prepared for her response. Of the limitless amount fo things she could have written, he never in his wildest imagination expected her answer because he thought it was impossible, but he heard it clear as day.

"**I can speak with snakes**" she writes and Tom is floored, completely confused and not realizing that he has just met a very distant cousin of his and the Slytherin's heiress.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this prologue, R&R and tell me what you think, stay safe and have a great day:)**


	2. 1: Carrie's Awakening, Tom's Realization

**Chapter 1: Carrie's Awakening, Tom's Realization**

Tom Marvolo Riddle was not happy, not happy at all with what laid before him. After taking just one look at the building he had to enter he knew he shouldn't have let her come here.

"This is the place she is forced to attend for her education, this place is a bloody sham" Tom thought to himself as he watched as couples, well dressed in what looked on the girls to almost be ball gowns and the men in suits walk arm in arm and circle the building. He followed silently, drawing as little attention to himself as he possibly could. Although since he was wearing his school uniform he felt that he didn't stick out too much.

When he entered the muggle school, he found himself disgusted by couples who were obviously drunk and groping one another in the hallways! He knew that Carrie would never degrade herself like these filthy muggles she was forced to surrounded by. He was absolutely livid at the American Ministry of Magic. How dare they leave Carrie here with these foul abominations. But that's how bloody Americans always were, lazy and only willing to help when it benefitted them. Carrie White was the exception and Tom knew for a fact that if she had been born in England she would have been accepted to Hogwarts the day she turned eleven. As he entered the auditorium he found that the dance had been going on for quite some time. The room was crowded. Half was used for the dance floor, the other for tables. Now he just had to find Carrie. As he was about to begin searching a voice tore through the noise of the crowd. "Alright ladies and gents, the votes are in, it's now time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen!" a young man who appeared to be a year or two older than his sixteen years of age opened a small envelope that had just been handed to him.

"For the first time ever, the titles go to a senor and a junior! Put your hands together for Tommy Ross and Carrie White!"At his words, Tom's heart stopped then proceeded to leap into his throat when the spotlight lit Carrie showing her in all her radiant glory. Her long, lovely strawberry blonde hair, reaching just above her hips. It is layered and curled up at the ends. Her warm green eyes that held so much light. Her skin was beautifully pale. She shook as she stood up, and he took in her form. She is petite, looking almost frail, yet strangely, endearingly so! She is beautiful, she is perfect. She looks like an angel, the perfect combination of power and innocence. Her intelligence, her incredible power, and her unwavering loyalty, she is far more beautiful to him then the harlots that practically threw themselves at him back at school. He didn't care how rich or good looking they were, they were all vain, egotistical idiots that did not compare to the beauty and power that Carrie White oozed with. She shined in that moment, her smile lighting up the room. She is breathtaking! He found himself cheering wildly for her, screaming her name, and reluctantly took in Carrie's date as they both took the stage side by side. Tommy Ross had dark brown hair, His eyes were dark brown, and he was tall, of medium build, but obviously physically strong. He wore a white tux, complete with a white button-up dress shirt and a black bow tie. He was attractive enough, but Tom couldn't understand what made all the other girls so jealous of him. He had nothing on the likes of Abraxas Malfoy, and couldn't even stand in the same arena as himself!

He watched with a smile as a pretty girl with dark brown hair placed the tiara on Carrie and gave her flowers. She looked so happy and he felt his heart leap for her who had been forced to suffer so much from these filthy muggles! He, however, didn't like it, not the least bit when he saw Tommy Ross take advantage of the opportunity and kiss Carrie on the lips. Something dark stirred with him! Whilst before he was indifferent to this muggle, he felt an intense hatred for him now. He wanted nothing more than to simply pull out his wand and cast a _Crucio_ on him before finishing with the killing curse. But he restrained himself as he wouldn't ruin Carrie's moment, that would be too cruel even for him and he couldn't imagine hurting her in any way, shape or form. It was then that he saw a blonde in ordinary muggle attire rush in, looking above to the beams just above the stage. His eyes followed her glance, noticing two white ropes hanging down, his heart-stopping when he saw a large metal bucket just above Carrie and her date. The blonde girl rushed to the stage, kneeling just through the stairs.

She was pulled back by a teacher, just as the ropes were being pulled tight. Everything happened from then on in slow motion! He watched as the bucket was pulled, as the red liquid, he knew to be blood by the very smell drenched Carrie head to toe. If he didn't feel enough hatred for these cretins before he felt it now. He was just about to pull out his wand and begin exterminating these filthy muggles when the bucket that dropped the blood on Carrie came untied from the rope and fell bashing her date in the head and killing him instantly. Tom heard Carrie scream and looked up as she kneeled down before her date terrified. She tried shaking him awake but it was no use as she realized that he was dead. It was then that Tom felt it, he knew she was powerful but didn't know she was this powerful. Being the only wizard in the room, he was the only one able to feel the massive amount of magic that had just been unleashed. It literally brought him to his knees. He didn't know it was possible for a witch or wizard to have this much raw power coursing through them. Not even Dumbledore was this powerful. The only person he could think of that could compare to Carrie with the amount of power she held was Merlin himself. Tom then found himself laughing as a wicked smile graced his face.

"Oh these bloody fools had no fucking idea what they had just done" he thought to himself as he stood up on wobbly knees as Carrie's power was still affecting him. Upon finally standing up he looked back upon the stage where he saw her slowly stand up and turn to face all of her abusers. The lights began to flicker and some even burst. It was then that something else besides her power hit him. Never in Tom's life had he felt hatred and malice this pure. It was incredible and he was absolutely thrilled to see what Carrie would do with said emotions. He watched as she raised her arms, he saw little bits of the blood lift off her arms as everyone went deathly quiet.

"Are you seeing this?" he heard a girl's voice say filled with fear.

"Yes you bloody muggle bitch, you should be afraid" Tom thought to himself as a dark smirk graced his face. It was then that the scared girl grabbed her date and turned to drag him away from Carrie and towards the door.

"Come on!" she exclaimed as he told her to wait. Carrie then let out an inhuman scream as all of the lights burst and a massive wind erupted out of her blowing everyone and all of the tables back. Tom himself had been blown back a few feet but his own magic kept him from being blown off his feet. He then saw Carrie push her hands out as he watched that scared girl from earlier fly threw the air smacking face-first into the door which resulted in her face being smashed in killing her instantly. Carrie then threw her hands out to the side closing and locking all of the other exit doors. As the students began to run in a panic as Carrie threw her right arm up and brought down a lamp post that bashed a boy's head in killing him.

Most of the terrified students crowded one of the locked doors and began banging on it. Tom then heard a boy exclaim "To the bleachers!" as they began pulling these wooden stair-like things out from the wall so the could access the high up windows. Unfortunately for them Carrie saw them and with a small growl, she clenched her left fist as the things Tom now knew as bleachers began to close in on themselves once again trapping some of the terrified students in them at their waists. She then began clutching her fist even tighter as the bleachers began crushing the students resulting in them coughing up lots of blood and even parts of their intestines. Tom watches with a sick glee before turning back to his beautiful goddess as she wreaked her vengeance not even paying attention to the fact that he referred to her as his. Carrie then turned her head to the right where she found a boy with a video camera recording her. Tom was about to pull out his wand when Carrie pushes both her hands out sending a table flying into the air and smashing into the boy breaking his neck on contact and killing him. The camera smashing to the ground afterward. Still just to make sure Tom pulled out his wand and cast a spell at it destroying it altogether.

That's when Tom looked back to Carrie noticing a smile had graced her face as she lifted her arms up and activated the sprinklers. She then closes her eyes and held out her arms letting the water wash over her. It was then he noticed that the students now began slipping on the wet floor and falling down. He saw two twin girls dressed in black rushing towards the door. With a snarl, Carrie threw her right hand up and the twins fell to the floor with a scream. They attempted to get up but Carrie pointed at them with her left index finger bringing them back down to the floor. It was then that the other students began rushing over them. Pinned to the floor by Carrie all they could do was reach out and take the other's hand as their fellow classmates trampled them to death.

Tom found his smile growing wider at each death Carrie delivered. Tom then noticed that Carrie had shut off the sprinklers before throwing her arms out to her sides as numerous electrical wires up in the beams undid themselves and broke apart heading for the ground below. Realizing quickly what she was about to do, Tom cast a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_ at his shoes allowing him to levitate himself off the ground as the electrical wires met the water and electrocuted anyone that was standing in them. It was then that Carrie raised her arms again and brought down a few metal beams beginning a fire, followed by a styrofoam crescent moon that quickly caught fire. Students immediately began grabbing one another to get to safety when Carrie noticing then turns to the flaming moon levitating it off the ground with her right hand and with an angry growl hurling it at two of the students trying to escape her wrath. Unfortunately, they dodged it however Carrie wasn't done yet as she lifted her arms up raising the sparking electrical wires that began wriggling like snakes. A girl in a hideous orange dress began to run but Carrie threw out her left hand and began whipping the girl with the electrical wires. Her screams filled the air making Tom sigh in pure happiness. Carrie whipped the girl backward towards one of the many fires she started and Tom watched with gleeful fascination as the girl's dress caught fire which quickly spread up her entire body engulfing her in flames. Her painful screams filled the room and Tom couldn't help but smile wickedly at her demise.

It was then that he turned his attention towards the woman he recognized as the teacher who threw the blonde girl out. Carrie threw out her left hand and the next thing Tom knew, the woman was choking. The woman's hands immediately flew to her neck as she struggled to breathe. Carrie then lifted her hand up, telekinetically lifting the woman off the ground and into the air still choking her. Carrie then sent the wires back out to the wet floor electrifying it. Tom was ecstatic to watch this woman's death play out before his eyes. However, as he looked towards Carrie he saw emotion cross her features which he recognized as guilt and realization. She then pulled the woman towards her and onto the stage letting her go as she fell to her knees and began gasping for air. Tom was confused before he remembered Carrie mentioning a gym teacher. The only person in the entire school that showed her any kindness. Carrie had told him how this woman had protected her when the other girls ganged up on her. Before she could willingly access her powers which she would later begin to access under Tom's tutelage. This woman may be a filthy muggle but in Tom's eyes, she earned the right to continue living.

It was then Tom felt Carrie's power start to fluctuate and grow wild. It was in that moment that he realized that she was starting to lose control of it. He silent began cursing her filthy squib of a mother and the whole American Ministry of Magic for not enrolling her in school so she could properly learn to control the massive amount of power she contained within her. He knew what he had to do. He flung himself forward landing back on the ground avoiding the electrified parts, whipping out his wand bringing anyone he saw try and get near Carrie to the ground with a _Crucio_ before they were electrocuted. Finally, with one last push, he vaulted himself onto the stage where he found Carrie levitating off the ground as the electric wires sparked and swarmed around her as she stared at him dangerously. It was in that moment he noticed her eyes. What was once beautiful pools of green were now pitch black orbs staring back in righteous fury. Even the whites of her eyes had gone pitch black with the power she was exuding.

"Carrie, it's me, Tom your friend" he called out to her as he felt his magic rise up to meet hers. She then began to walk down to him as if she was walking down a small invisible staircase. Upon reaching him she lifted her still bloody left hand up to his right cheek. For the first time ever Tom Riddle felt fear, fear that she wouldn't recognize him, fear that her power would go completely out of control and kill her, but most of all fear that they would lose one another. That thought terrified him the most he found, the thought of losing her, he didn't understand it. As their magic collided with one another she looked up at him. He towered over her by almost a foot with a thin, wiry muscular frame. He has pale skin, hazel-green eyes, short neatly-cut slightly coiffed chocolate brown hair. By his accent, she could easily tell that he is British. As their magic collided with one another it was then that recognition appeared on her face.

"T-Tom" she croaked out as he felt her power going haywire again as he reached out wrapping his arms around her.

"Carrie i'm right here" he assured her as he felt her power increasing rapidly.

"Tom please h-help me" Carrie begs him, her voice so full of pain that it broke his heart.

"Whoever Carrie hadn't gotten the chance to kill yet would die horribly for what they had done to her tonight" he silently vowed.

"Anything, Carrie, you name it and i'll help you with it" he says smiling down at her.

"Help me kill them all" he hears her growl as he pulls her closer. Oh yes, he would very much help her do that. No one but the gym teacher was leaving this school alive, that was one thing Tom would guarantee. It wouldn't be until a few days later when Tom would realize what he was feeling tonight. What foreign emotions had invaded his body and mind. It wouldn't be until those days later when Tom Riddle realized that he had fallen in love with Carrie White.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up before January. R&R and tell me what you think, have a great day and stay safe:)**


End file.
